Hookahs and other smoking apparatuses have been used for centuries. Regardless of the type of device, each of these smoking apparatuses require a source of partially dried tobacco. The tobacco is occasionally flavored with oils or other substances to enhance the desirability and taste of the inhalable smoke.
One frequent issue users of these smoking apparatuses have is that storing tobacco can be a complex task. On one hand, tobacco left out in the open will dry out and become stale, brittle or otherwise inappropriate for use in a smoking apparatus. On the other hand, tobacco stored in liquids, high-humidity or the like, the tobacco can become hard to ignite and may become prone to hazardous contaminations, such as mold, bacteria growth and insects (e.g., tobacco beetles).
Therefore, proper storage and maintenance of the tobacco is crucial. In some scenarios, tobacco is stored in a humidor or other area where humidity can be monitored and controlled in a sealed environment (e.g., box, room, table). However, humidors are generally not portable and not adequate or cost effective for the consumer sale and purchase of tobacco.
Storing tobacco in containers, generally sealed from the external environment, has been a favored approach. However, these containers are generally cylindrical containers with the tobacco stored inside. Over extended periods of time, the liquids and natural oils in the tobacco tend to settle at the bottom of the container. This creates the situation where the tobacco at the top of the container becomes dry and brittle, while the tobacco at the bottom of the container becomes soggy and prone to afflictions previously mentioned (e.g., mold, bacteria, insects, rot).
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a tobacco container that allows for storage of tobacco within the container while protecting the tobacco from the liquids and natural oils stored with the tobacco. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.